And they will be loved forever
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: El cielo lo envuelve todo, esa es la verdad. Y Tsuna, como era, no podía contra su propia naturaleza. (Aunque nadie se quejaba.) Así que cuando algo le incita a coger la mano de ese chico extranjero él no duda. Y vaya, eso sí que es un ejemplo de "olas en el estanque".
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Derechos reservados a su autor, el señor Akira Amano.

 **And they will be loved forever**

 **First Fire**

Tsuna cumple con su primer amigo cuando tiene cinco y medio, cuando están visitando Italia. Él está aferrado a la falda de su madre, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad tímida cuando ve a su padre acercarse con un anciano y algunos muchachos en sus talones. Siente un pequeño hormigueo en su interior pero no entiende exactamente lo que es, salvo que no es algo malo.

— Ella es mi preciosa esposa Nana—Iemitsu la presenta con una sonrisa tan boba como llena de orgullo— y mi pequeño y lindo hijo, Tsuna-atún.

Nana se ríe y se presenta con una sonrisa dulce, empujando suavemente a su hijo para que haga lo mismo. Él chirría un poco al ser blanco de las miradas pero logra un "hola" antes de volver a esconderse detrás de su única fuente de seguridad. Mamá es quien espanta los monstruos por las noches y lo besa después de caerse, así que es obvio que buscase consuelo ante tantos extraños. Con ella todo está bien.

Los adultos se ríen. "Adorable" es lo que dicen, -Iemitsu más que nadie- antes de entrar en una conversación agradable mientras incitan a sus hijos a hablar entre ellos. Enrico, que es el mayor según las presentaciones, hace una mueca desdeñosa y entabla rápidamente una charla con sus otros dos hermanos, todo en italiano. El último de ellos, que parece el más miedo, simplemente resopla y finge que no hay nadie allí.

Hasta que Tsuna se acerca, vacilante y un poco adormecido, como si estuviese siendo _empujado_ hacia el chico por algo más fuerte que sí mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, pequeña basura?—Xanxus gruñe, mirando al mocoso esponjoso cada vez más cerca de invadir su espacio personal. Sus manos están picando por sus hermosas armas, principalmente porque no tiene ninguna gana –ni paciencia- para aguantar la maldita reunión. No le importan ni la mujer ni el niño, diablos, ni siquiera Iemitsu o el viejo; no, su problema es con los tres _retretes_ que se hacen llamar medios-hermanos que si no se callan pronto va a pegarles un tiro –o lo más posible: arrojar el florero de mármol a su alcance.

Tsuna parpadea, sobresaltándose ligeramente por la brusquedad. Sin embargo, él persevera— Umm…—mordiéndose el labio, no sabe cómo explicar que algo en su interior le está _diciendo_ a acercarse, a tomar la mano más grande entre las suyas y simplemente… quedarse con ese chico que parece a su mamá cuando papá no vuelve a casa y a Tsuna cuando se sienta en el parque y no tiene a nadie con quien construir castillos de arena. (Un poco de tiempo después aprendería que eso es la _soledad._ )

Tomando una decisión precipitada –que espera que no le traiga mucho dolor, Tsuna acorta la distancia con valientes pasos y rodea la mano más grande con sus pequeños, cálidos dedos y esboza la misma sonrisa que da a su madre cuando la encuentra limpiándose las lágrimas— T-todo está bien—balbucea al adolescente sorprendido, congelado— Tsuna está para ti.

El mundo parece desdibujarse para Xanxus en el mismo momento que la piel extranjera entra en contacto con la suya. _Nadie_ ha tenido tal atrevimiento como la pequeña basura frente a él y por el más efímero milisegundo siente la necesidad de empujarlo lejos y correr, porque no puede ser _real_. Pero entonces el calor inunda su cuerpo y se encuentra flotando en un océano intenso y caliente. Sin siquiera pensarlo él estira su otra mano y tira del niño entre sus brazos. Él solo quiere _más_.

Tsuna sonríe, feliz de que haya funcionado, e ignora el silencio súbito de la sala en favor de devolver el abrazo como puede. Se siente bien poder ayudar al chico –aunque sea un extraño, que en realidad no se siente así-, y espera que pueda sonreír. Su mamá siempre se ve hermosa después de una sesión de mimos, cuando sonríe tan _sinceramente_ y todo está bien en su mundo.

Ambos están demasiado ocupados para notar la llama naranja que se entrelaza entre ellos y mientras la expresión de Iemitsu se abre en el primo horror, los ojos de Nono son demasiados sorprendidos y los tres chicos más grandes no pueden ni siquiera comenzar a creerlo, Nana sonríe.

— Ara~ Tsu-kun es tan dulce—arrulla—, me alegra ver que ya tiene un amigo.

 _No. No. No._ El jefe del CEDEF niega desesperadamente en su mente, porque no hay forma de que su pequeño, inocente Tsuna-atún pueda haber armonizado con el hijo más asesino y violento de Nono— ¡No!—él no puede evitar gritar— ¡Tsuna, apártate!—él va a separarlos rápidamente, antes que el vínculo se haga más fuerte y su hijo esté en peligro si son quitados pero en un movimiento mucho más rápido de lo que habría esperado se encuentra frente a un cañón de un arma apuntado a su pecho.

— Un paso más y te voy a hacer pedazos—Xanxus silba, sosteniendo al niño apretado junto a su pecho. No hay manera en el infierno que va a estar soltándolo en el corto plazo. El mocoso es de _él_ de ahora en más y va a volar la cabeza de quien sea si hace el más mínimo paso equivocado. Se trate de su mismo padre o no, a la mierda.

— Iemitsu, Xanxus, contrólense—tono de voz cálido de Nono es ahora duro, correspondiente a un jefe Vongola en su intento de calmar la situación. Pero como todo parece que va a estallar en cualquier momento, añade—, están asustando a Tsuna-kun—señala, más suavemente, llevando la atención al niño encogido y aferrado ahora en el miedo a la capa negra de su cuarto hijo.

— Querido—Nana llama en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su esposo con ojos tranquilos pero firmes—, ¿por qué no dejamos a los niños seguir jugando y seguimos en un lugar más tranquilo?—sus dedos finos, _frágiles_ se clavan en su antebrazo—, así podemos _hablar_ sobre esto.

Interiormente, Iemitsu se encoge, sin saber cómo puede desviar la conversación con la mujer que ama -y el jefe de la famiglia que eligió seguir- acerca de lo que realmente acaba de pasar y _porqué_ está tan en contra de ello. Nono asiente a la sugerencia, enviando una mirada a sus tres hijos que rápidamente los hace desaparecer. (En menor medida o no, siguen teniendo intuición. O sentido común.)

Ni lento ni perezoso Xanxus alza al mocoso y se va, Tsuna agitando su mano en dirección a sus padres, la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del adolescente. Es un poco extraño, porque recién acaba de conocer al chico –ni eso- y sin embargo, se siente completamente a gusto con él. Acurrucándose, Tsuna cierra los ojos y se deja arrullar por la candidez y la seguridad.

Hermosa llama pura de Tsuna brota como un torrente sobre el mayor, como una manta que cobija a ambos e insta a la llama _roja_ a salir y rodearlos a su vez. Son como un volcán activo, por la forma que el calor emana de ellos, pero ninguno parece molestarle en lo más mínimo. Algunos sirvientes que los ven se asustan -¿secuestro?- antes de sentir la llama más cálida y suave que los dibuja hacia ellos, solo para ser repelidos con _fuerza_ por la más violenta.

Ah, lo que una cosa curiosa que es una llama. Principalmente la más rara de todas: el cielo, que se expande y lo contiene todo, incluso a su mismo elemento. (O no. Un cielo podía tanto amar… como querer despedazar a otro, después de todo.)

Tsuna no pregunta donde lo está llevando y Xanxus no dice nada tampoco, hasta que se da cuenta de que el silencio es porque el niño está dormido. Cualquiera diría que está drogado, y a juzgar por las miradas de los sirvientes eso es justamente lo que están pensando. _Basuras de mierda,_ él se queja en su mente, acomodando mejor a Tsuna entre sus brazos.

La "pequeña basura" es _diminuto_ , incluso más de lo que le podría haber parecido, todo esponjosidad y mejillas regordetas. Xanxus no va a decir que "es lindo" ni "adorable", no, ni en un millón de años. (Ahí que lo piense es otra cosa. Nadie podría saber, ¿cierto? –Aunque hay varios rumores sobre ese Arcobaleno Sol)

Después de atravesar un par de jardines finalmente llegan al lugar, en el tiempo justo para que Tsuna vuelva a la consciencia.

Bostezando, parpadea un poco y mira a su alrededor con confusión— ¿Dónde Tsu-kun está…?

— La Varia Base.

* * *

— Es mi _hijo_ —Iemitsu susurra con dureza, los ojos como dardos en la figura del Noveno—, mi pequeño hijo _civil._ ¿Cómo puede…?

Nono sonríe pero sus ojos son fríos— Y Xanxus también es el mío. Es un chico espinoso pero difícilmente es tan malo como estás queriendo pintarlo, Iemitsu—entonces continúa, señalando que el rubio parece haberse olvidado de la presencia de su esposa en su exaltación, ¿o es Nana realmente tan buena en desaparecer?—. Además, tú y yo sabemos que algo como esto podía pasar. Las llamas de Tsunayoshi tienen una pureza superior y ha estado emanándolas desde que llegó, probablemente desde antes. No es ni culpa suya ni de mi hijo que sus llaman hayan decidido que son las más compatibles.

Murmurando para sí, ojos azules de Iemitsu miran en resignación— Hay que sellarlo entonces. Es la única forma que Tsuna pueda tener una infancia normal.

No es una respuesta que alegre al anciano— Iemitsu, sabes las consecuencias de sellar una llama tan fuerte en una edad tan temprana. Comprendo tus sentimientos como padre pero no me parece una opción que asegure la felicidad del joven Tsunayoshi.

Cruzando los brazos, el hombre gruñe— ¿Entonces qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Dejar a mi hijo aquí, que se contamine con la mafia— _con tu mocoso desquiciado_ —…? ¡He hecho muchos sacrificios para que tanto él como Nana…!—su boca se cierra y muy lentamente se gira hacia su derecha, justo en dirección a su silenciosa esposa— ¿Nana…?

— Iemitsu—son contadas las veces que ella se ha dirigido a su esposo con su nombre y todas son "no-no"—, siempre he respetado tus secretos, a pesar de todas las cosas, porque sé que no tenías más que nuestra seguridad en mente. Pero esto, de "sellar" a Tsu-ku… Nono-san, ¿cuáles son las consecuencias que traería?—pregunta, una seriedad poco habitual en su tono. Se trataba de su _bebé_ , después de todo.

Suspirando, el Noveno explica— Las llamas están intrincadamente relacionadas con el desarrollo de las personas, Nana-san, sobre todo con alguien que tiene la llama activa como su hijo. Si se llegase a sellar las llamas de Tsunayoshi—su ceño se frunce—, no tengo duda de que crecería con el equilibrio mínimo para sobrevivir y la cabeza embotada, impidiendo su correcta educación.

Ojos de Nana crecen anchos como el jefe termina y sin una palabra ella se vuelve hacia su marido— ¡Iemitsu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar en hacer eso a Tsuna?—las lágrimas acuden pero la ira y la confusión prevalecen. Su precioso, dulce bebé… ¿en qué está pensando su marido?

— Nana, escúchame, por favor—el rubio alza ambas manos en señal de calma—, solo estoy preocupado por nuestro hijo. Tanto él como tú pueden resultar heridos si no actuamos ahora. Mientras más tiempo pase más fuerte será el vínculo entre Tsuna y Xanxus.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?—ella interroga— Xanxus no parece un mal chico. Yo lo _vi._ Sostuvo a mi hijo como una pieza de porcelana china y Tsuna—su expresión se suaviza—, no lo he visto sonreír así desde hace tiempo—admite, sintiéndose culpable por haber visto antes la diferencia entre las sonrisas de su niño.

Haciendo una mueca, Iemitsu envía una mirada suplicante hacia su jefe, quien encuentra repentinamente interesante una de las viejas pinturas. Suspirando, coge la mano de su esposa y mira directamente a sus bellos ojos— Solo quiero que ambos estén protegidos y felices.

Nana sonríe, porque es el hombre al que ama a pesar de todo, y aprieta suavemente devuelta— Lo sé, querido, y te estoy muy agradecida por todo tu esfuerzo. Pero Tsu-kun tiene derecho de crecer en un muchacho impresionante como su padre, sin ningún obstáculo impuesto por su propia familia—recuerdos lejanos arañaron su mente pero los espanta a favor del presente, y del futuro—. Te prometo que estaremos bien.

Su determinación derrumbándose, finalmente asiente a regañadientes— Muy bien—pero él estaría vigilando de cerca al cuarto hijo, _muy_ de cerca. No era el jefe del CEDEF por nada, después de todo. Como Nono termina una repentina llamada, un pensamiento atraviesa su mente entonces—. Nono, ¿a dónde llevó Xanxus a nuestro hijo?—su intuición araña su vientre, como un gato molesto.

Con una mueca, el hombre admite— En la base Varia.

Como Iemitsu retoma y suma puntos a su opinión de que todo era un grave error, -un mocoso asesino es una cosa, una banda de psicópatas es otra- Nana ladea la cabeza y cuestiona— ¿Varia? ¿Es algo relacionado a tu trabajo, querido?—una sonrisa suave se desliza por su rostro—. Ah, sobre eso…

Iemitsu se encoge ante la mirada de su esposa y de un momento a otro se encuentra repentinamente solo.

Nono no ha llegado a ese punto de su vida para no saber cuándo escapar, después de todo.

* * *

No pude evitarlo. No después de leerme como dos veces Turning Point, de 27x18, de cual saqué la inspiración de la armonización Xanxus/Tsuna. Está en inglés, y si no la han leído por ahora les recomiendo que vayan y lo hagan. Google traductor existe para algo, después de todo, aún si es algo como una mierda xD

Por supuesto que la historia tendrá mi propio toque personal, mi propio argumento y desarrollo. Meh. Si no, no tendría gracia :/

En fin, díganme que les parece y si hay algo que les gusta más o algo para mejorar. ¡No se corten! ;) Pero obviamente sin olvidarse que somos seres civilizados y el respeto y la educación deben ser la norma. :D

¡Saludos a todos los lectores! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí. Son lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Derechos reservados a su autor, el señor Akira Amano.

* * *

 **And they will be love forever**

 **Flames I**

La "Varia Base" es un edificio grande, ancho, de piedra negra. Es un poco de miedo, Tsuna piensa, pero se tranquiliza cuando _eso_ –el susurro, el ronroneo en su interior- le asegura que todo está bien. Es como un calor suave, amable, que asocia instantáneamente con los brazos de sus madre y ahora, con ese chico. _Xanxus._

— ¡Jefe, ¿dónde demonios…?!—un chico de pelo corto y blanquecino se acerca hacia ellos, o bueno, hacia Xanxus, haciendo una doble toma al verlo cargar un paquete esponjoso. Su expresión es una mezcla entre la sorpresa absoluta, la incredulidad, el desconcierto y la ira— Estúpido jefe, ¡¿qué estás haciendo con un niño?!

Tsuna se encoge un poco, sin entender que es lo que dice pero asustado por el nivel de voz y las emociones en el rostro del extraño.

— Cállate, basura—Xanxus gruñe, nada feliz de haberse encontrado con un obstáculo en su camino. Él pasa a un lado del su lluvia con pasos rápidos, cuando un pensamiento atraviesa su mente—. Dile al viejo que traje al niño aquí—ordena, matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Así ambos pueden joderse entre sí y dejarlo en paz.

Squalo resopla, decidiendo hacer exactamente eso. Sin embargo, el choque de ver a su jefe con un niño pequeño –y lindo- va a quedarse en su sistema por un largo rato.

Xanxus entra rápidamente antes de que pueda encontrarse con alguno más de sus subordinados y se sienta en su sillón, el chico más pequeño en su regazo. Tsuna se remueve un poco, antes de encontrar una posición cómoda y sonríe hacia arriba, la inocencia y la calidez brillando en sus ojos anaranjados.

Solos nuevamente, las llamas abruman a ambos, el vínculo de armonización cada vez más fuerte. Son una cosa caprichosa, principalmente las llamas del cielo, que pueden tanto amar a sus iguales como desear destruirlos. Y es más especial cuando las dos naturalezas son tan _diferentes_ , con Tsuna siendo el cielo clásico –amar, proteger, envolver- y Xanxus con sus llamas de la Ira –destruir, acabar, _quemar_ -.

— Tsu-kun tiene sueño—él bosteza, acurrucándose en el regazo y cerrando los ojos. El adormecimiento inicial es ahora un deseo feroz de siesta y no encuentra ningún problema en hacerlo allí mismo, rodeado del calor y la seguridad. Sin embargo, tiene una última duda— ¿Xanxus-nii está bien?—en su estado, se olvida de los filtros.

Sorprendido por segunda vez en el día – _o tercera, ya que nunca habría esperado que ese idiota de Iemitsu trajese su familia hasta allí_ -acaricia la pelusa marrón como si se tratase de un gatito e intenta pensar acerca de su pregunta. El enojo que siente, que _siempre_ está allí parece tan dormido como su mocoso ahora, dejando nada más que sensaciones difusas y no mucho de un asesino como él.

Es extraño… y adictivo. Xanxus no quiere dejar ir al bodoque marrón por el resto de maldita vida –no en ese momento, por lo menos- y… por otro lado, la idea de una siesta es bastante tentadora, piensa, mirando hacia abajo hacia los ojos semi cerrados.

( _Cuanto mucho, él es feliz. Tranquilo y feliz. Dos cosas que no ha sentido en algún largo tiempo_.)

— Bien—termina por decir, notando que la única razón por la cual Tsuna despierto es que está esperando su respuesta. Al oírle, el niño sonríe y cierra completamente los ojos, durmiéndose en brazos del jefe del Escuadrón de la Muerte Independiente de Vongola como si fuera parte de su propia familia.

 _Es… demasiado inocente,_ Xanxus piensa, cerrando los ojos también. No hay manera de que podría sobrevivir en la mafia siendo tan confianzudo, con o sin llamas. No, especialmente con sus llamas. _Demasiado vulnerable._ Él podría tan fácilmente aplastar su cuerpo y el niño ni siquiera tendría tiempo para parpadear. La incomodidad precediendo a ese pensamiento perturbador hace Xanxus hacer unos rápidos planes. Él va a tener que tener cuidado con su mocoso, pero también enseñarle a defenderse.

Nadie va a quitarle a Tsuna, después de todo. No sus padres, no el viejo ni sus hermanos. Muchísimo menos ese mundo manchado y oscuro.

Con ese determinado pensamiento en mente Xanxus se deja arrullar por el sueño. Nunca le ha dicho que no a una siesta y mucho menos lo hará en ese momento.

* * *

Squalo no sabe si reírse o maldecir a Xanxus, al estúpido jefe de CEDEF, a Nono y al resto del mundo.

De alguna forma, su jefe estúpido solo logró armonizarse con el hijo de Sawada y traerlo hasta la Varia, no secuestrado –a pesar de los gritos de un Iemitsu-idiota -, para encerrarse en su oficina y no tener que verle la cara a nadie. La primera parte es más que una sorpresa, ¿pero la segunda? No, no. Xanxus es un hijo de puta violento, después de todo, y más que un ochenta por ciento de posesividad.

(Recuerda perfectamente un accidente con un cielo estúpido, cuando recién se había unido a Xanxus y el desastre que sobrevino después.)

Desea mucha suerte al mocoso y su familia, porque lo más seguro es que el bastardo ya debía de estar haciendo los arreglos de habitación. Jocosamente se pregunta si su jefe recuerda que dirige un escuadrón de la muerte. Hay una línea muy gruesa entre _asesinos_ y _niñeros_.

Bueno, mientras su jefe se encargue de eso no le importa un comino.

(A Squalo ni siquiera le gustan los niños.

Y muchos menos los padres estúpidos que vienen tras él.)

* * *

El silencio es atronador, al menos para Iemitsu, cuya vida conyugal depende de la decisión de su esposa.

Nana suspira, muy suavemente, reproduciendo la conversación en su mente por cuarta o quinta vez. Lo triste es que lo más raro no es que su esposo sea un mafioso. Ella va a dejar ese pequeño detalle para otro momento posterior— Entonces todos tenemos llamas, ¿no es así, querido?—cuestiona, en voz tranquila, la determinación arraigándose en su mente.

Iemitsu asiente, añadiendo— La mayoría es llama pasiva, a menos que forme parte de una familia o tenga más potencial de lo normal.

— Ya veo—ella murmura para sí, antes de alzar la barbilla— Quiero aprender a utilizarlas, entonces. Yo también quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi familia—hermosos ojos marrones de Nana brillan con decisión, y es obvio que no hay forma de que dé marcha atrás.

Iemitsu hace una mueca, maldiciendo en su interior la idea de traer a su bella esposa allí. Él en realidad había pensado que todo iría bien, que Nana se quedaría más tranquila después de conocer a su jefe y que podría deshacerse de la interrogación de su frecuencia de visita. Él era triste por haber visto a su pequeño atún –y Nana- solo dos veces –contando esa- desde su nacimiento pero con su línea de trabajo…

Y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que traerlos a ese mundo oscuro y cruel. (Si no quiere a Vindice en su puerta.)

(Bueno, él nunca había sospechado que Tsuna podría verse atrapado por la _atracción del cielo_ de Xanxus, ni mucho menos en vice-versa. Era tan orgulloso –a su edad, era más que un milagro que algo así hubiese sucedido- como molesto. Y sin olvidar… había pensado también que Nana no le prestaría mucha atención. Ella era en su normalidad bastante ajena, después de todo.)

(Ella era. Pero no significaba "estúpida".)

Hay un carraspeo en algún lado, y ambos se vuelven hacia la puerta— Creo que puedo tener un arreglo conveniente para todos—Nono dice, sonriendo agradablemente. (Él tiene una razón, por supuesto. -O _varias_.)

Iemitsu parpadea, sintiendo un tirón en su intuición— ¿A qué te refieres?—A su lado, Nana observa con expectación.

— Bueno…

* * *

Jejeje

Sí, poco… pero bueno. La historia probablemente tendrá capítulos cortos y otros más largos. Meh. Tal vez. :P

Un millón de gracias a todos los que leyeron y un super-mega abrazo a los que añadieron a favoritos. Una fuente especial de mandarinas dulces para las personitas que me dejaron un comentario: _**Victoria Chacin618, , PczZitoO, akykuran, saku hyuuga**_. En serio, ¡no puedo creer el apoyo! :'D **los amo, gente impresionante.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Xanxus. Tsuna. Pelusa… mmm… ¿hay más para decir?

 **And they will be love forever**

 **Flames II**

Cuando Xanxus despierta es alrededor de tres horas más tarde, y él está en un principio desorientado porqué hay _demasiada calma_. No se refiere al lugar –la Varia ya sabe que interrumpir a su jefe mientras duerme es suficiente motivo para intentar –porque no hay promesas de sobrevivir- cambiarse de nombre, país y si es posible, mudarse a otra dimensión-, sino _así mismo._

Desde que ha tenido consciencia ha existido el _fuego_ bajo su piel, preparado, listo para consumirlo todo y ver al mundo teñirse de rojo y negro. Solo con el reconocimiento de Nono como su hijo es cuando se entera de que es producto de tener lo llamado "Llamas de la Ira". Ser un cielo lo hace malditamente especial, ¿pero y sus llamas? Eso es otra historia.

Secondo había sido el último en tenerlas, después de todo. (Y todos saben _cómo_ fue, _qué_ hizo el segundo líder de Vongola.)

Así que sí. Xanxus es _técnicamente_ un pozo hirviente de Llamas de la Ira durante todo el tiempo, lo que lo convierte en una persona difícil en los muy buenos días y una homicida el resto. Eso no es gran cosa. Incluso hay momentos en los que puede controlarse y no asesinar a la persona frente a él.

El problema –aunque no podría llamarse así, ¿cierto?- es que en ese momento él se siente _tranquilo._ Bajo su piel, sus llamas siguen zumbando, pero la ira es como un eco lejano, casi como si no fuese suya. En cambio, él es plenamente consciente del _calor_ que lo invade y un _susurro_ , el más débil aleteo de un pájaro, en su mente. Si se esfuerza lo suficiente puede oír claramente el mensaje: _"todo está bien", "todo está bien", "casa, casa", "seguro, seguro"._

Se tarda un buen momento en encontrarle una explicación.

Es la Intuición Vongola, más conocida como "Hyper-Intuición". Primo había sido tan temido como famoso por su capacidad de descubrir mentiras y esquivar las gordas. Pero Xanxus está seguro que _jamás_ ha oído que se trata realmente de una _maldita voz_ , no si lo que cualquiera de sus estúpidos medio-hermanos, el viejo y su propia experiencia decían algo.

 _Entonces,_ mira hacia abajo, donde la pelusa marrón todavía duerme, las pequeñas manitos aferradas a su camisa. Se ve completamente inofensivo, por supuesto, y en su inconsciencia no ofrece respuesta alguna para la mente de Xanxus. Así que decide encargarse él mismo de averiguar, y con mucho cuidado, coloca su mano sobre el pelo esponjoso. Se siente como el algodón… pero no es en lo que debería enfocarse.

Como Xanxus busca reaccionar las llamas de Tsuna, él se ve hundido en un océano de aguas cálidas y suaves como una manta. (Ug. Se siente como si se estuviese convirtiendo en un maldito charcha de baba.) Pero entonces él encuentra… en medio del inmenso océano hay un volcán, uno muy familiar para él.

Eran sus llamas. Llamas de la Ira.

Una pequeña porción, casi completamente dispersa y tranquila como la lava en el fondo de kilómetros de agua… pero estaban allí.

Así que realmente habían armonizado. De alguna forma un pequeño mocoso, de no más de seis años había sido capaz de lo que ni siquiera su _maldito_ _padre_ había podido. Xanxus quiere reír. Mucho. Él no va a volver a oír uno de los regodeos de cualquiera de los basureros del viejo por la "pureza" o "calidad" de sus llamas sin echarse a reír en sus caras. Ninguno tenía siquiera la _abundancia_ que poseía su mocoso.

La idea de entrenarlo vuelve con fuerza. Con todas esas llamas de cielo los buitres no tardaran en aparecer. Su mocoso necesitaba aprender a defenderse pronto. (El recuerdo de una cierta _famiglia_ suena con fuerza en su mente, y él sabe en ese mismo momento que no había manera en el mundo que lo dejase ir a Japón con solo una o dos ratas contratadas por Iemitsu para mirar sobre él. No con algo como la _Estraneo_ dando vueltas por ahí.)

— Mmm—hay un murmullo entonces, fácilmente audible en el silencio. Tsuna se remueve lentamente, escondiendo la mayor parte de su cara en el pecho de Xanxus y restregándose como un bebe gatito. Él se ríe en voz baja, suave, cuando recibe unas palmaditas en su cabeza y mira hacia arriba con grandes ojos marrones, adormilados— Hola.

Xanxus resopla ligeramente en el aspecto –no, no va a decir "adorable"- de sueño y alegría y empuja casualmente un dedo contra la mejilla regordeta— Ya era hora, mocoso—dice, y mira hacia el reloj, ignorando convenientemente el puchero del niño. Es un poco tarde para el almuerzo pero él nunca ha sido de seguir horarios –o reglas, o al sentido común…-, así que vuelve sus ojos rubí hacia su regazo— Vamos a comer algo.

Tsuna parpadea pero antes de que pueda contestar su estómago lo hace por él ( _Roor_ ~), más bien como que ruge(¿y cómo algo tan diminuto puede hacer tal ruido?). Con timidez –y un rostro rojo brillante que divierte al mayor- asiente— Tsu-kun quiere comer también~

Apretando un botón bajo su escritorio, Xanxus espera hasta que una doncella toca la puerta e ingresa, doblándose frente a él— Tráenos comida, basura—ordena, pasando rápidamente por las opciones en su mente—, carne para mí y…—toma el aspecto delicado de su mocoso— también para él. Verduras también.

La pobre mujer no tarda en irse. El personal está entrenado para aprovechar cada oportunidad pequeña de buen humor de Xanxus –que implica ningún objeto lanzado- y estirarla el máximo que puedan. Lo más probable es que esté de vuelta en diez minutos como mucho.

— Ne, Xanxus-san—Tsuna frunce el ceño un poco, soltando sus manitos de la camisa ahora algo arrugada—, ¿qué significa… eso?—con torpeza, hace un gesto con sus manos como si quisiese abarcar algo.

Tarda un momento en descifrar lo que el mocoso quiere decir— Es italiano, pequeña basura—responde. Claro que el niño no va a saber ni lo más básico, si apenas puede hablar en japonés. Mmm. Xanxus va a tener que remediar eso. Su mocoso va a ser de _Calidad_ , y eso significa el dominio de _por lo menos_ tres lenguas, sin incluir la materna.

— Um—retorciéndose un poco— ¿Tsu-kun… puede Tsu-kun aprender "italiano"?

— Lo harás—asiente, satisfecho de que el mocoso por lo menos tenga la intención de aprender.

Tsuna le da una sonrisa de hoyuelos, antes que su mirada se vuelca alrededor con la curiosidad de un _bien descansado_ cinco –y medio- años de edad. Sin embargo, él no abandona su lugar, contentándose con observarlo todo desde el regazo del chico más grande. Se siente demasiado bien allí como para abandonar. ( _Segurocalientetodoestarábiennohaynadaporloquehayquetemer…).._

La criada elige ese momento para regresar, un carrito con comida que con eficiencia –y velocidad- acomoda en la mesa junto a una botella de buen –carísimo- vino italiano junto a una nueva copa y un refresco para el niño. Tsuna sonríe ampliamente en la vista y aunque en su mente piensa que la dama no va a entenderlo se asegura de seguir los modales que su madre ha inculcado en él.

— ¡Gracias!—brilla en dirección a la doncella, quien le responde con una sonrisa suave antes de evaporarse de la habitación antes que la mirada de su jefe lo haga literal.

La carne es deliciosa –porque se trata de un gran amor de Xanxus y una perfecta causa de homicidio sino es así- al igual que el vino, y aunque el silencio es similar a las pocas veces que ha almorzado solo –sin alguna basura en su compañía, sea un miembro de su equipo o el viejo y sus retretes- es _completamente_ _diferente._

Tsuna está allí con él y para un cinco y medio años de edad es bastante tranquilo, centrando toda su atención en tratar de pinchar los zapallos que han cortado y puesto en su plato como Xanxus ha indicado. Por alguna razón parece una tarea dificultosa y su expresión casi herida está haciendo grandes avances es mermar la fachada de Xanxus. Si sigue así él va a ahogarse en su comida por la risa.

¿Cómo es que no sabe usar un tenedor? Se pregunta, y luego mentalmente se golpea la frente. Claro. Su mocoso es _japonés._ Lo más seguro es que está acostumbrado a usar palillos. Él está a punto de volver a llamar a la criada cuando Tsuna finalmente logra pinchar en su comida y traerlo a su boca, mascando felizmente con las mejillas regordetas llenas. Es como un maldito hámster. Y no, Xanxus seguro que no está pensando en algo como "lindo" o "adorable".

Él es el maldito líder del Escuadrón de la Muerte Independiente de Vongola. _Él._ A sus malditos quince años de edad. Y el futuro Décimo Vongola si su viejo estúpido abre los ojos y nota que ninguno de los otros retretes va a llevar más que a la mierda a la _famiglia._ Así que no. Xanxus rotundamente niega que siquiera pueda pensar en cosas como esas. En serio. (Deja de insistir. Ahora.)

— Rico~—ajeno a sus pensamientos, Tsuna sonríe alegremente después de tragar. Hay una especie de… _flores_ a su alrededor. Flores animadas. Y brillo. Putos. Brillos.

Xanxus está un cien por ciento _seguro_ de que su mocoso tiene llamas cielo. _CIELO._ ¿De dónde demonios viene todo eso entonces?

— ¿Xanxus-nii quiere probar?—él le ofrece un zapallo mal atravesado por el tenedor, tímido otra vez. Las flores se empequeñecen pero hay más de ellas ahora, y en algún lado, un coro –angelical- suena.

— Sí—responde al final, dejando la copa de vino en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Como Tsuna sonríe con más _brillos_ y toda clase de cosas en el fondo –esponjosas y… no, no va a clasificarlas, basuras de mierda-, Xanxus piensa en dejar a un lado el alcohol. Por el momento.

* * *

— Hay que decirle a Xanxus que traiga a mi Atún de vuelta, Nono—Iemitsu insiste a su jefe otra –por quinta- vez, después de una larga conversación –y negociación-, haber almorzado y acomodado en uno de los balcones de la mansión –una de tantas- del Noveno Vongola.

— Tienes su número—el hombre señala, sonriendo con indulgencia –y secretamente tanto molesto como divertido.

— Deja a los niños divertirse, querido. Tsu-kun no tiene amigos allá en casa, por supuesto que está aprovechando ahora—Nana suaviza el ambiente, tal como las anteriores veces, una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción en sus palabras.

— ¿Tsunayoshi tiene problemas con los otros niños?—Nono se abalanza sobre la oportunidad para cambiar de temas. Él _no_ va a llamar a su hijo, a menos que se haga la noche y Xanxus no dé señal de vida (que probablemente significa que se ha llevado al pobre niño a algún lugar perdido de la Antártida y no tiene planes de dejarlo ir).

— ¡Eso es imposible!—Iemitsu niega al instante—, con su cielo-atracción los otros chicos deben estar haciendo cola para jugar con él.

Nana suspira— Tsu-kun es muy tímido, querido, y de muy buen corazón. Los demás niños, en su mayoría, no saben cómo acercarse y al final terminan molestándole.

— Ya veo—Nono tiene una expresión pensativa en su rostro—. La finalidad del cielo-atracción es encontrar a sus elementos y armonizarse. Los demás niños deben estar inconscientemente sintiendo el rechazo del joven Tsunayoshi, ya que sus llamas son pasivas y de muy baja calidad.

— ¿Eso significa que no tendrá ningún amigo en Namimori?—la madre se desamina, interiormente contenta de haber aceptado la propuesta del hombre. Seguro que su hijo podrá conocer más chicos buenos aquí - a pesar de la línea del trabajo de su marido y la gente que lo frecuenta-, tal como Xanxus-kun.

— No—el rubio toma la palabra, un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras se regaña por no haber pensado en eso antes—, Namimori tiene varias familias con llamas fuertes—piensa en los descendientes de los Guardianes de la Primera Generación, especialmente en su nube y la lluvia, ambos radicados en Namimori—. ¡No te preocupes, Nana-chan, nuestro Tsuna tendrá muchos amigos cuando crezca!—sonríe ampliamente.

— Por supuesto que sí, querido—ella sonríe. En su mente, está rogando que Xanxus ayude a su dulce, inocente pequeño a crecer una columna vertebral pronto. Lo suficiente para que ya no se "caiga" por las escaleras de la escuela o por el camino de vuelta. Si el entrenamiento va tan bien como parece Nana no promete no utilizar su fuerza contra los hostigadores de su diminuto niño.

Con el tema ya solucionado según él, se vuelve a lo que piensa es importante— Nono, ¿no puedes preguntar a Squalo acerca de qué está haciendo Xanxus con mi hijo?

Nono suspira. Nana se ríe.

Lo triste es que el líder sabe que ninguno de ellos responderá al número del rubio, así que técnicamente es su única posibilidad de contacto. Es eso o Lussuria. E Iemitsu preferiría llamar a Mammon y vaciar las arcas de la familia antes que esta opción. Así que si no quiere seguir con la escena no tiene de otra que llamar.

Y dejar al hombre a pagar los platos después.

(Squalo no es el único que conoce los "problemas" de Xanxus, después de todo.)

— Muy bien. Pediré a mi hijo que traiga al joven Tsunayoshi a merendar.

— ¡Eso es!—el líder de CEDEF vitorea, planes formándose en su mente. Él no duda en mandar un mensaje rápido a ciertos personajes, ya que se trata de su _hijo civil_ y por mucho que le ha dicho a Nana y a Nono sigue sin querer al mocoso cerca de su "atún". Nadie grita tanto "sangre" y "peleas" como Xanxus, y él va a ser maldecido si permite a su cinco –y medio- años de edad contaminarse con eso.

* * *

Con su intuición –más fuerte que nunca- gritándole en su mente –de forma literal- y un ceño fruncido después de la llamada de su viejo, Xanxus mira hacia el niñito en su regazo— Vamos, pequeña basura—se pone de pie con él en el hueco de su brazo, como las manitos se aferran a su cuello.

— ¿A dónde va Tsu-kun?—curiosea, riéndose como las plumas del cabello del muchacho más grande le hacen cosquillas en su nariz.

Ojos rubí de Xanxus toman en su rostro sonriente por unos segundos antes de mirar hacia delante mientras abandonan la oficina— A conocer al resto de las mierdas de por aquí.

Oídos de Tsuna se animan en esto— ¿Familia de Xanxus-nii?—él parece no darse cuenta de su desliz, demasiado emocionado por la perspectiva de conocer a más personas amadas de su nuevo amigo-hermano.

Se burla— Son solo la Varia—replica, pero hay algo cálido más allá de las llamas de su mocoso que se niega a analizar. Ese resto de dementes rechazados _no_ son su familia. _No. Hay. Manera. En. El. Infierno._

Tsuna tararea en respuesta. Casi ni necesita a la pequeña voz en su mente susurrando "mentira" para darse cuenta de la verdad. Pero las personas más grande son raras y él no quiere enfadar a su único amigo así que no dice nada, concentrándose en su emoción.

 _¡Él realmente quiere conocer al resto de la familia de Xanxus-nii!_

* * *

Uff. Pensé que jamás saldría xD algunas personas salieron más fácilmente que otras pero bue… me gustó el resultado final. No sé ustedes… meh, ya me lo dirán.

Un montón de abrazos a los que mandaron a "seguir" y los favoritos, son un amor. Y por supuesto, un beso de chocolate extra a las encantadores personitas que incluso me dejaron un review. Hablo de: **saku hyuuga, Tsukiyomi Sora y hilda12**. ¡Muchas gracias! Hicieron mi día.

Nos leemos :)


End file.
